thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from Sutton Island
"Escape from Sutton Island" is the 7th episode of Season One of The Lying Game, airing September 26, 2011 - and the 7th episode overall. Plot We see that Sutton is held captive at Dowinger Clinic overnight while she demanded the doctor contact her parents. Dr. Hughes isn’t sure what to do so she calls Alec and tells him Sutton showed up just like he said she would. Dr. Hughes checks out Alec’s story and calls the Mercer home. She speaks to Emma asking if she is Sutton. Emma says she is Sutton, therefore damning the real Sutton in the process. Emma had no clue who was on the phone but the Dr. hangs up before any explanation is given. Dr. Hughes confronts Sutton and tells her she can’t be Sutton because Sutton is in Arizona. The Dr. thinks Sutton is Emma because she has Emma’s drivers license. They swapped their identities at the bus station. Sutton admits to being Emma Becker when things get out of hand and some men come into the room with a needle to “calm her down”. Sutton has lunch with some of the other patients before she is returned to her cell. Sutton convinces an employee of the hospital to let her out of her room for 15 minutes and borrows his access card. She goes to room 108 where Annie Hobbs is. Sutton introduces herself to her mother and Annie isn’t sure if Sutton is real or a figment of her imagination. She touches Sutton to make sure. Sutton tries to get answers from her mom but upsets Annie in the process. Annie thinks she killed her own child (Emma) in the fire. She goes on to say “They told she was killed”. This might mean Alec or Ted or someone else completely. Annie yells for help and tells Sutton she isn’t real when Sutton tells her Emma is alive. Sutton is kicked out of the hospital and into police custody. She thought she was going home but she’s going to Juvie in Las Vegas, since they all believe she is Emma Becker. Justin continues to live in a house that’s up for foreclosure. Laurel tells Emma that Justin is living in a house that's up for forecloseure. Laurel asks Emma for help as she thinks Justin is the right one to lose virginity to. Laurel talks about Sutton losing her virginity at camp with the camp counsellor. Laurel gets props for the “special evening” she has planned; wine, candles, ipod and condoms. Justin comes home to finds Laurel. Justin and Laurel kiss when Justin tells Laurel he’s falling for her too. Kristin gets worried when by 2:00 am Laurel hasn’t come home. She uses Laurel’s cell phone GPS to find out where she is. Her and Ted go to the deserted house and find Laurel asleep with Justin. Laurel tells them nothing happened. Kristin runs off and Ted is left wondering what this place is. Emma (still pretending to be Sutton) argues with Ethan and Thayer. Although they know she’s Emma and not Sutton, Sutton’s friends still don’t know the truth and Mads freaks out when she hears that Thayer slept with Sutton. Thayer tries to help by saying it happened ages ago but that makes it worse. Now Mads thinks Sutton lied to her weeks ago when she asked about a picture of her brother and Sutton together in an unknown location. Mads slips up and lets everyone know that Thayer has loved Sutton for a long time. Alec talks to Officer Dan about Eduardo’s accident. Dan seems to be sceptical about the accident but doesn’t have anything to hang his hat on specifically. Ethan sees this conversation and questions his brother as to why they are so chummy. Dan explains there was a time when he was a punk like Ethan too. Alec helped him straighten out and become a cop. When Eduardo wakes up he tries to speak to Sutton and tells her that Alec paid him off not because of him and Mads but because of her. Eduardo goes into crisis and can’t answer any more questions while Emma is evicted from his room by Mads. When Eduardo wakes again Alec is sitting in the corner of the room. Alec asks him what he overheard that say on the phone. Eduardo tells him Sutton, Dr. Hughes and Annie are just names to him. Eduardo is willing to keep quiet as long as he can be with Mads. Alec refuses. Emma fills Thayer in on some of the facts Sutton must have neglected to tell him. Thayer says he didn’t know his dad was mixed up in it all. Emma starts to feel like someone is watching her. Ted and Alec have a few whispers again where Alec tells Ted to keep the kids away from Eduardo. Ted bans the kids from the hospital by telling them visiting hours are over. Emma wakes up to Thayer standing in Sutton’s room. Thayer found a lot of calls between his Dad and Char’s new boyfriend Derek. Ethan walks into the room and is jealous of Thayer and Emma working together. Emma and Thayer plan to get the code to get back into the hospital from Ted’s laptop. While Emma and Thayer bond we find out it was Thayer that found Emma. Emma and Thayer get Ted’s passwords off the computer and go to the hospital and sneak in to see Eduardo. Eduardo isn’t breathing and Ted has to perform a tracheotomy. Eduardo is in a coma. Mads hounds Emma telling her to come clean and tell them what’s really going on. Emma tells them that she is close to finding her birth mother and she thinks Mad’s dad might know more. Emma tells them about the conversation Eduardo overheard but still doesn’t tell the girls that she isn’t Sutton. While Kristin and Ted run about finding Laurel, Emma is alone in the house. Emma is getting ready to go to bed when her step brother Travis enters her bedroom and says, “So you have a twin. What’d you do? Kill her?”. Also see Gallery:Escape from Sutton Island Title *The episode name is a reference to Shutter Island - both the movie and this episode deal with mental hospital where the main character is trapped inside of it and their minds. The episode is renamed to 'Sutton island' because that character is Sutton. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker / Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Kirsten Prout as Charlotte Chamberlin *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer Recurring Cast *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Stacy Edwards as Annie Hobbs *Ben Elliott as Derek Rogers *Kenneth Miller as Travis Boyle Guest Cast *Jennifer Griffin as Dr. Hughes Featured Music * "World Without You" by Ivy (when Thayer is talking to Char about Derek while in her pool) * "My World" by Loni Rose (when Emma's car gets a flat tire and Ethan is there to offer his help) * "Maybe" by Paris at Midnight (when Char asks Derek how he knows Alec while they're hanging out by her pool) * "Lucky Now" by Ryan Adams (when Laurel and Justin have their "special night") * "Irene Song" by Malbec (when Laurel talks to Emma about Justin being "the One") * "Gone" by Mikey Jukebox (when Ethan asks Dan how he's involved with Alec) Trivia *It's revealed Thayer helped Sutton find Emma. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:TV Series